


Une histoire bien compliquée

by KazuyaxEijun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuyaxEijun/pseuds/KazuyaxEijun
Summary: Lui est un garçon rebel et un peu Don Juan. Elle est une élève modèle et intelligente. Lui a un passé difficile, elle en a un des plus douleureux. Et si un jour ces deux personnes peuvent tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre que se passerait-il? Comme on dit parfois les opposés s'attirent. Et si s'était le début d'une grande histoire d'amour entre l' "Abruti" et "Douceur"
Relationships: Archie (My Mad Fat Diary)/Original Male Character(s), Chloe Gemmel/Original Character(s), Izzy/Chop Peters, Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Kudos: 1





	1. Présentation des personnages principaux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une histoire bien compliquée](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666589) by xxxx-fairy-tail-xxxx. 



Finn Nelson: Finn est un garçon un peu rebel et Don Juan si l'on peut dire, mais ceci n'est qu'une façade car c'est un garçon gentil, doux, sensible et il s'est s'amuser quand il le faut, il vit, pour mon histoire, avec Chop et Archie, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il aime la musique, faire des sorties avec ses amis et jouer avec son groupe dont fait parti Chop et Archie. C'est le chanteur du groupe.

Rae Earl: Rae est une fille timide, réservée mais qui sait être franche et avoir un caractère bien trempé. Elle adore la musique, elle a l'allure d'un garçon manqué mais elle est aussi douce, gentille, généreuse, sensible, complexée à cause de son poids et elle a fait une grave dépression. Lorsque c'est la rentrée pour elle au lycée, c'est la semaine après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Dans ce lycée elle va retrouver deux de ses meilleures amies Chloé et Izzy. Elle vit avec sa mère et le compagnon de celle-ci. Mais aussi au lycée elle va retrouver Danny, son cousin dans mon histoire avec qui elle a un lien très fort et fusionnel.

Archibald: Archibald est un garçon qui est gentil, adore la musique, s'amuser et les garçons,ses deux meilleurs amis le savent. Cependant, lorsqu'il va rencontrer Rae, il va penser qu'il aime les deux types de sexe, alors que non, il sera toujours plus intéressé par les garçons que par les filles. Il va se lier d'amitié avec Rae en second après Chop. 

Chloé Gemmel: Chloé est une fille jolie et elle le sait, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être là pour ses deux meilleures amies qu'elle considère comme des sœurs, même si elle en a déjà une. Elle est gentille, un peu garce mais attachante tout de même. Elle aime les garçons et la mode.

Izzy: Izzy est fille super adorable, souriante, attachante, sensible, généreuse, curieuse, et franche. Elle connait Chloé et Rae depuis l'enfance, dans mon histoire, et toutes les trois sont inséparables. Par contre elle déteste les filles qui foutent la merde dans les couples!

Chop: Chop est un garçon tout simplement génial ,taquin ,protecteur, gentil, sensible et très sociable tout comme Izzy. Il aime ses deux meilleurs potes, la musique, les filles et faire la fête. Il va se lier d'amitié avec Rae en premier.

Danny: Danny, dans mon histoire, est le cousin de Rae et le futur petit-ami de Chloé. Il est gentil, drôle, protecteur et sensible, il a perdu son ex-petite-amie parce qu'elle a fait trop d'efforts physiques, elle avait une grave maladie et elle en est morte. Il a eu le soutien de Rae et de sa famille.


	2. Présentation des personnages secondaires

Stacy Stringfellow: Stacy est une fille fausse, manipulatrice, jalouse et est surtout l'ex de Finn qui a lancé une fausse rumeur sur lui. Elle rabaisse tout le monde pour se sentir supérieure par rapport à eux. Elle est toujours amoureuse de Finn.

Emy: Emy est une fille qui, elle aussi, a l'allure d'un mec. Elle peut être menaçante et violente, mais quelques fois elle peut être gentille. Elle traîne avec Stacy et est amoureuse de Liam.

Liam: Liam est un garçon qui ressemble étrangement à Rae niveau comportement et d'ailleurs il va sortir avec Emy mais par la suite il va avoir un coup de coeur pour Rae qui le repousse par la suite alors il va lui faire du chantage mais à la fin il va s'en vouloir et se remettra par la suite avec Emy.

Vicky: Vicky est une vraie peste et une salope. Elle déteste ses problèmes de peau mais, elle est amoureuse de Chop qui lui va la remballer car il n'y en a qu'une pour lui et ce n'est pas elle. Alors elle va s'en prendre à Rae et ses amies mais elle va trouver Chop et les autres sur son chemin.

Lois: Lois est une fille adorable, c'est dommage qu'elle traîne avec les mauvaises personnes. Elle est folle amoureuse d'Archie, mais lui la repousse sans arrêt en lui disant qui ne veut pas lui faire de la peine. Elle finira par avoir des sentiments pour Elisa.

Barney: Barney est un garçon sympa et s'entendra bien avec Rae et ses amies ainsi qu'avec Danny. Il fait parti du groupe de musicien de Finn et les autres.

Little Al: Little Al est un garçon gentil mais assez réservé, lui aussi s'entendra bien avec les trois filles et fait parti du groupe de musicien de Finn et les autres.

Elisa: Elisa est un garçon timide, réservé mais gentil, il aura un petit faible pour Rae mais ça lui passera dès qu'il verra Finn tourner autour d'elle. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être ami avec elle et les autres. Il fait lui aussi parti du groupe de musicien de Finn et les autres. Il finira par sortir avec Lois qui rejoindra la bande de Rae par la suite.


	3. Un premier jour agité et d'heureuses retrouvailles

-...: Rae, ma chérie c'est l'heure de te réveiller

-Rae: Mmm ... D'accord, j'arrive * se rendort *

-...; RAE !!! Tu es en retard, allez !!

-Rae: * se réveille * Merde, désolée et merci maman

**La jeune fille brune se prépare rapidement, elle déjeune et monte rapidement dans la voiture de sa mère ...**

-Mère: Ca va?

-Rae: Un peu stressée mais ça peut aller, les filles sont-elles au courant?

-Mère: Oui, elles le sont ...

-Rae: * sourie de soulagement * Merci ...

**Puis elle arrive devant le lycée, et Rae embrasse sa mère sur la joue et descend de la voiture. Puis elle cherche quelque chose dans son sac mais se heurte à une personne, un garçon qui doit être une deuxième année.**

-Rae: Oh, excuse-moi! Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-...: Regardes un peu où tu vas, douceur!

-Rae: Non, mais c'est quoi ce surnom?! Tu t'es frappé le cerveau ou quoi ?! Et merde, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler Abruti! * puis reprend son chemin *

-...: Oh là! Encore une qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche * sourie * mais bon je n'ai pas trop apprécié comment elle m'a parlé.

**Puis la jeune fille se dirige vers l'entrée de son lycée.**

-Rae: _"pense: Enfin arrivée"_

**En effet, elle arrive pile à l'heure. Elle se dirige vers l'entrée où se trouve écrit Lycée de Stamford.**

_**Drrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg** _

**Tous les élèves présentent dans la cour rentrent dans l'établissement. Notre brune suit le mouvement mais s'arrête au milieu du couloir.**

-Rae: _"pense: C'est bien beau tout ça, mais elle est où ma classe?"_

**Perdue dans ses pensées, notre jeune brune n'a même pas remarqué qu'une jeune fille s'avance vers elle.**

-...: Rae! * la serre dans ses bras * Oh, je suis trop heureuse de te revoir !!

-Rae: Chloé !! * la serre dans ses bras en retour * Moi aussi, je suis trop contente d'être dans le même lycée que vous deux !!

-Chloé: Ouais, Izzy a hâte de te voir elle aussi * sourie * en tout cas il faut que tu me suives car la directrice veut te voir. Tu sais à propos de ...

-Rae: D'accord, allons-y!

**Chloé et Rae commence à marcher dans le couloir lorsque ...**

-...: Attention, devant!

-Rae: Hein?

**Rae se retourne et se prend de plein fouet le garçon qui a crié. Sous le choc et avec l'élan elle tombe avec le garçon qui se retrouve à califourchon sur elle.**

-Rae: Aïe ... * ouvre les yeux * Toi!

-...: Oh douceur sauvage!

-Chloé: Finn, enlève toi de Rae tout de suite !!

-Finn: * ne bouge pas d'un pouce et regarde Rae dans les yeux * Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Rae?

-Rae: Pour toi ce sera Rachel et puis quoi? Ça te dérange?

-Finn: Non, * se relève * bon sur ce à plus Rae la douceur sauvage!

-Rae: A jamais j'espère, Finn l'Abruti!

**Finn part en acceptant Rae par terre et Chloé plus que choquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux.**

-Chloé: Vous vous connaissez d'où?

-Rae: De nulle part, je l'ai percuté sans faire exprès ce matin devant le lycée.

-Chloé: Et vous vous donnez des patronymes?

-Rae: Lui peut-être mais moi c'est une insulte! * se relève et essuie son pantalon *

-Chloé: Tu ferais mieux de l'éviter si tu veux mon avis ...

-Rae: Pourquoi?

-Chloé: C'est le genre a être un mauvais garçon si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... Et ses potes et lui ont tous redoublés ... Normalement ils visent être en deuxième année mais ils ont séché pratiquement tous les cours lors de leur première année, je le sais car c'est ma sœur qui m'en a parlé ...

-Rae: Un rebelle?

-Chloé: Ouaip, alors évite de le provoquer, tu peux faire ça Rae? S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ...

-Rae: * lui prend la main * C'est promis, ne t'en fais pas * lui sourie *

-Chloé: Merci * lui serre la main en souriant *

-Rae: Mais c'est bizarre, il ne me semble pas comme ça pourtant ...

-Chloé: Tu sais Rae, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses

-Rae: D'accord, si tu le dis ....

-Chloé: Bon il serait temps d'aller voir la directrice.

-Rae: Je te suis!

-Chloé: Alors c'est parti!

**Les deux jeunes filles partent vers le bureau de la directrice, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Finn n'a pas perdu une seule miette de leur conversation.**

-Finn: Je sens que cette année va être intéressante ...


	4. Un abruti... Têtu!

_**Toc Toc** _

-...: Entrez!

-Chloé: Bonjour Madame, je vous amène Rae ...

-Directrice: Merci Chloé, tu peux retourner en classe.

**Chloé dit quelque chose de discrètement à la directrice, puis part, accepte Rae avec la directrice.**

_**PDV Rae:** _

_**Elle a l'air gentille comme directrice et aussi compréhensive ... Mais aussi assez stricte, mais bon il faut bien respecter les règles aussi ...** _

-Directrice: Assieds-toi Rachel, je t'en prie * me montre une chaise *

-Rae: Merci Madame * s'assied *

-Directrice: Comme tu la sais déjà je suis la directrice de cet établissement, alors je te demanderai de respecter les règles et de ne pas commettre d'impair.

-Rae: _"pense: J'en étais sûre ..."_ Oui, Madame ...

-Directrice: Bien, si tu as compris * tend une feuille * voici ton emploi du temps et ne sois pas en retard sans une bonne raison.

-Rae: _"pense: Ils sont assez strictes sur les retards dans ce lycée"_ Merci Madame * prend la feuille *

-Directrice: Bien tu peux t'en aller ... Ah, encore une chose choisie, évite Finn Nelson ...

-Rae: L'abruti? _"pense: Merde ... Je crois que je viens de faire une méga gaffe ..."_

-Directrice: Vous êtes si proches que ça, pour que tu lui donnes déjà un surnom?

-Rae: C'est plus une insulte qu'un surnom vous savez ...

-Directrice: En tout cas je te conseille de l'éviter au maximum, parce que c'est un garçon pas trop fréquentable ... De plus avec ton passé ... Ce ne sera pas bien ...

-Rae: _"pense: Eh ben, même la directrice pense ça de lui ..."_ Chloé m 'a déjà prévenu mais merci quand même.

-Directrice: Très bien, tu peux y aller maintenant. Au revoir Rae, et bienvenue au Lycée Stamford!

-Rae: Merci Madame. Au revoir.

_**Je me lève, puis sors du bureau. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur la directrice en tout cas. Bref, éviter Finn va être extrêmement difficile! Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de tomber sur lui! Je laisse échapper un soupir.** _

-...: Yo, douceur sauvage!

_**Je tourne la tête et vois Finn. Quand je disais que je n'allais pas réussir à l'éviter! Ah et puis il m'énerve avec son "douceur sauvage" là! Calme Rae ... Calme ... Ignore-le ... C'est la meilleure chose à faire ...** _

_**Fin PDV Rae** _

**Rae n'en peut plus et explose:**

-Rae: Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin, Finn l'Abruti?

-Finn: Ah, tu réponds enfin, je croyais qu'en plus d'être une douceur sauvage tu étais sourde! = P

-Rae: Bon alors, tu me veux quoi?

-Finn: Qu'est-ce que t'as dit la dirlo?

-Rae: Ca ne te regarde pas! * commencer à partir *

-Finn: Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Rae: Ben, je vais en cours Finn l'abruti têtu!

-Finlandais; Je suis peut-être un "abruti têtu" mais moi, je sais que tu te trompes de direction.

-Rae: Ah ouais? Et comment tu peux le savoir?

-Finn: * sourire narquois * Ben, tu vois je suis dans la même classe que toi, et c'est le prof qui m'envoi te chercher = P

-Rae: Oh non! Tout mais pas ça!

-Finn: Bon, tu bouges ton cul miss douceur sauvage?

-Rae: C'est bon j'arrive Finn l'abruti têtu!

-Finn: Non, mais sérieux? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

-Rae: Rien mais j'aime juste t'emmerder = P

**C'est ainsi que "Douceur Sauvage" et "Finn l'Abruti Têtu" se dirigent vers leur salle de classe.**


	5. Retrouvailles avec une très chère amie

_**Toc Toc** _

-Finn: Je te ramènes la nouvelle.

-Prof: Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être aussi familier!

-Finn: Ouais ouais ... * thèque deux gars et va à sa place au fond de la salle côté fenêtre *

-Prof: Irrécupérable ... * voit Rae * Entre je t'en prie!

-Rae: * entre * Bonjour!

-Prof: Bonjour. Présentez-vous à la classe s'il vous plaît.

-Rae: Je m'appelle Rachel * se fait couper *

-...: Rae !! * sautille d'excitation et lui fait un petit signe *

-Prof: * lance un regard dans la direction de la voix *

-Rae: Izzy, contente de te voir * lui fait un signe de la main en retour avec un grand sourire *

-Prof: * regarde Rae * Hum, je vois que vous connaissez l'une de vos camarades?

-Rae: Hum, oui * sourie *

-Prof: D'accord, mais pourriez-vous vous présenter pour le reste de la classe? * regarde Izzy et lui lance un regard noir *

-Izzy: * penaude * Désolée ...

-Classe: * ricanements *

-Rae: * sourie à Izzy * Alors je m'appelle Rachel Earl mais mes amis m'appellent Rae, comme vous avez pu le constater * fait un clin d'oeil à Izzy qui sourie *. J'ai 16 ans et je suis assez timide et réservé mais je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Prof: Très bien, Rachel il y a une place à côté de ... Tiens Finn!

-Rae: _"pense: La poisse me poursuit ... TT"_

-Finn: Oh non! Pas question, je ne veux pas que la douceur sauvage vienne à côté de moi! * montre Rae *

-Rae: ^^ *

-Prof: Tu te calmes Finn, de plus ce n'est pas à toi de décider!

-Finn: Mais ferme ta gueule! Ce n'est pas toi qui va te coltiner une douceur sauvage toute l'année!

-Rae: ^^ **

-Izzy: * regarde entre les trois et voit Rae s'énerver alors elle lui chuchote * Rae, calme-toi ...

-Rae: * entend et regarde Izzy et secoue la tête et chuchote * Désolée Izzy, mais je ne peux pas ...

-Prof: * a rien entendu entre les filles * Finn, je ne te permets pas !!

-Finn: * a rien entendu non plus * M'en contre fiche, je ne veux pas être contaminé par tant de douceur sauvage!

-Rae: _"pense: C'est trop ..."_ Ta gueule l'Abruti! ^^ ***

**Toute la classe se retourne et tourne la tête vers Rae. Elle a l'air extrêmement calme mais elle a dit ces mots avec une telle colère dans la voix que tout le monde se tait, y compris Finn. Toute la classe est choquée sauf une.**

-Izzy: * ricane * Tu n'as pas changé hein? Tant mieux * grand sourire *

-Rae: Nope et toi non plus et c'est super que tu sois restée la même! * grand sourire *

-Izzy: * heureuse *

-Prof: Bon ... Euh ... Tu peux aller à ta place ...

**Rae va à sa place sans dire un seul mot de plus. Elle s'assoit donc à côté de Finn, près de la fenêtre. Celui-ci semble assez énervé d'avoir été remballé devant toute la classe et par une "douceur sauvage" = P. Mais par contre il y a deux autres gars qui la regardent assez surpris par son répondant mais après ils regardent vers le prof.**

-Finn: * chuchote * Tu n'as pas intérêt de me faire chier pendant les cours ...

-Rae: * chuchote également * Parce que tu comptes écouter, l'Abruti?! = P

-Finn: Oh ça va ...

-Rae: Désolée ... mais je pensais que ton cerveau allait exploser!

-Finn: Moi au moins j'en ai un, douceur sauvage = P

-Rae: Moi aussi, et en bien meilleur état que le tien!

-Finn: Ça, ça reste à prouver!

-Rae: Je n'ai rien à prouver à un abruti comme toi!

-Finn: "L'abruti" t'emmerde Douceur Sauvage! = P

-Rae: Eh bien, la "Douceur Sauvage" aussi t'emmerde!

**Finn et Rae arrêtent de se chamailler et de suivre le cour; Enfin, Rae le suit tandis que Finn l'observe, pour ne pas dire la mâte. Rae a envoyé son regard sur elle et est un peu mal à l'aise puisqu'elle est complexée vis à vis de son corps, elle essaye quand même de l'ignorer, de faire comme si de rien était. Le cours se déroule ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Au son de la cloche, Finn, comme tout le reste de la classe, sortent en courant, à l'exception de Rae et Izzy qui parle avec un des garçons qui regardaient Rae. Alors elle se dirige vers eux, une fois qu’elle voit qu’ils la regardent.**

-Rae: Izzy! * lui fait un câlin *

-Izzy: Rae, tu m'as manqué aussi * répond à son câlin avec joie * Sinon je te présente Arnold Peters alias Chop c'est un ami de Finn

-Rae: Hum bonjour ...

-Izzy: Chop, je te présente convenablement Rae, c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies d'enfance

-Chop: * sourie * Oh, salut, ravi de te connaître. En tout cas tu ne te laisses pas faire par Finn, c'est cool! Il peut être un con parfois. Sinon Izzy, tu n'as qu'à l'emmener avec toi au pub? u'est-ce que tu en dis?

-Izzy: Ah ouais, c'est vrai, mais toi tu devrais aller les retrouver, ils vont se poser des questions sinon. Enfn si tu veux venir Rae?

-Rae: Oui, j'adorerai Izzy 

-Izzy: Génial!

-Chop: Bon à tout les filles!

-Les deux: Salut!

-Rae: Il est plutôt sympa ...

-Izzy: C'est vrai, ils sont tous mais lui l'est le plus!

-Rae: Oh, petite cachottière! Tu es amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas?

-Izzy: * rouge *

-Rae: Oh vous serez trop mignons ensemble, et sinon si on y allait à ce pub?

-Izzy: * prend la main de Rae * C'est parti!

**Puis nos deux amies se mettent en route pour le pub.**


	6. Le pub est.... GENIAL!!

-Izzy: Bienvenue au pub, Rae! *lui montre le bâtiment en question*

-Rae: Wahou! Il a l'air d'être bien vu la musique que j'entends.

-Izzy: *rigole* Je m'en doutais que tu dirais ça.

**Alors elles entrent dans le pub, où il y a pas mal de monde.**

-Izzy: Viens Rae! *sourie*

-Rae: Ou...Ouais! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi Arnold t'as dit de venir ici, parce que je pense qu'on a court non?

-Izzy: Oh, il m'a dit ça parce que la prof n'est pas là et qu'il risque de nous rejoindre avec ses potes.

-Rae: Oh d'accord... Et sinon est-ce que Chloé vient ici, elle aussi?

-Izzy: Ouais, il y a aussi d'autres filles mais elles se sont de vraies pestes. Elles viennent voir Chop et ses amis jouer ici. 

-Rae: Attends, il est dans un groupe?

-Izzy: Ouais, c'est le batteur, ensuite il y a Archie un guitariste, Finn qui est un guitariste mais aussi le chanteur, Barney joue du clavier, Little Al joue de la guitare élecrique et Elisa joue aussi de la guitare électrique. Tu verras la prochaine, eux six jouent vraiment bien.

-Rae: D'accord.

-Izzy: Au fait, je t'ai vu en cours avec Finn...

-Rae: Oui et?

-Izzy: Ben, vous semblez assez proches tous les deux...

-Rae: Non, nous ne sommes pas proche, de plus tu peux parler...

-Izzy: Non, ce n'est pas ce qu tu crois, Chop et moi sommes proches mais je le suis moins avec ses amis même s'ils sont plutôt sympa...

-Rae: Ah oui? Et comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi proche de Chop?

-Izzy: Ben, on a grandi ensemble mais on s'est perdu de vue, on était voisin avant mais il a déménagé alors quand je l'ai revu j'ai cru au début qu'il avait changé mais tout compte fait il est resté le même *sourie*

-Rae: D'accord, donc Chloé et moi n'étions pas tes seules amies d'enfance *rigole* je suis contente pour toi! *sourie*

-Izzy: Ouais, tu veux quelque chose à boire avant qu'on y aille?

-Rae: Hum, ouais un coca s'il te plait. *prend des sous*

-Izzy: Ok, je vais m'en prendre un. *se lève*

**Puis Izzy revient avec les deux cocas qu'elle boivent en parlant de tout et de rien, et ensuite prend ses affaires sous le regard de Rae.**

-Izzy: Tu viens? Il faut qu'on retourne au lycée comme on a encore du temps libre je peux te le faire visiter, si tu veux?

-Rae: Oui, ce serait bien que je connaisse les lieux. Merci Izzy *sourie*

-Izzy: De rien.

**Les deux jeunes filles retournent au lycée pour qu'Izzy lui fasse visiter, il était 9 heures lorsqu'elles y sont arrivées et qu'elles commencent la visite...**


End file.
